To explain a conventional washing device for parts of human body in view of FIG. 18, numeral 20 indicates a water supply passage which is provided with a pressure reducing valve 21 and a solenoid valve 22. Such water supply passage 20 has a downstream end thereof bifurcated and connected with two branch passages.
One branch passage has the downstrem end thereof open to the atmosphere to constantly drain a minimum amount of water at least temporarily for operating a flow-amount-measuring device and such branch passage is provided with a vacuum breaker 23.
The other branch passage is provided with a water-flow regulating valve 12 and is connected with a telescopic water ejecting nozzle 26 by way of a heat exchanger 25.
In the above conventional washing device, however, the heat exchanger 25 employed is of a type which heats the water with a thermo-heater such as an electric coil heater 27, the heating efficiency is extremely inefficient.
Furthermore, such heat exchanger 25 which has a considerable size is installed in a toilet chamber or a bathroom so that the inner space of the toilet chamber or the bathroom becomes extremely narrow and the user of the toilet cannot operate the washing device freely.
Meanwhile, large buildings such as hotels are, in general, equipped with heated-water supply facilities such as boilers and each heated-water supply facility supplies heated water to all the rooms of the hotels through heated-water supply passages. Conventionally, however, no idea has been proposed to make use of this heated water for the washing device for parts of human body which is accomodated in the toilet bowl.
Furthermore, recently, as the heated-water supply facilities for ordinary households use, small-sized boilers have been popularly used. The heated water produced from such boilers, however, has not been used for the washing device of the toilet and the heated water necessary for the washing device has been produced by the heat exchanger of the poor heating efficiency which is equipped within the washing device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a washing device for parts of human body which can resolve the above defects of conventional washing devices and can greatly improve the heating efficiency so as to enable the considerable energy saving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a washing device for parts of human body which can unnecessitate the installation of the cumbersome heat exchanger in the washing device per se so as to make full use of a toilet chamber or a bathroom of a limited space.